Breaking the Rules
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, dan ini bukanlah sebuah surat cinta, katanya. Sasuke menolak untuk mempercayainya.


**Breaking the Rukes**

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor the story.

**Warning: **semi-canon- SasuSaku. Oneshot

This is an Indonesian translation of Annie Sparklecake's story with the same title. Done with permission.

check on my profil for original story's link

**.**

**.**

Sakura bukan tipikal gadis yang akrab dengan alkohol.

Dia tidak mengikuti gurunya Tsunade- sama yang sangat menggilai likuid itu. Sakura gadis yang berperawakan kurus, dan kecil sehingga tidak perlu banyak cairan memabukan itu untuk membuatnya tidak sadar.

Jumlah alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuh kecilnya selama dua jam terakhir sudah cukup membuatnya mabuk berat.

"Laki- laki semuanya sialan," seru Ino untuk yang ke enam kalinya malam itu, dan untuk yang ke enam kalinya juga, Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Hinata memutar jarinya, tidak berencana untuk menyetujui atau protes, Sakura menggoyangkan gelas berisi es di tangannya kasar.

Malam itu adalah malam sebelum hari kasih sayang, dan Ino tidak memiliki rencana sama sekali untuk merayakan hari esok, walaupun dia sudah setengah mati memberikan pertanda pada pacar putus-nyambungnya, Shikamaru. Tenten sudah memberitahu Neji bahwa dia menginginkan sesuatu yang romantis untuk hari kasih sayang, tetapi Neji lebih memilih pergi menjalankan misi bersama Lee dan Gai- _sensei_. Hinata mencoba menraktir Naruto ramen, namun sang pemuda pirang yang tidak peka itu datang menuju kedai bersama Kiba dan Sasuke. Dan Sakura…

Sakura sudah kepayahan mencoba mengambil semua kesempatan yang ada namun tak pernah membuahkan hasil.

Sakura mendengus. Mata dan hidungnya kemerahan bekas menangis, pipinya penuh jejak airmata. Hanya memikirkan betapa kini penampilannya sangat kacau, sedang Sasuke mungkin sedang tidur di rumahnya, masih tampan seperti biasanya, sedang dia dengan terpaksa berkumpul di sebuah pesta menyedihkan di sebuah bar, cukup membuat airmatanya kembali menganak sungai.

Saat airmatanya mulai mengalir, Tenten menghentakan telapak tangannya pada meja kayu di depan mereka.

"Kenapa kita duduk di sini sambil menangis? Kita seharusnya bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih produktif." Matanya berkeliling memandang seisi meja mencari persetujuan. Hinata menatap ingin tahu, Ino mengangguk bernafsu, Sakura terdiam, sebelah tangannya membasuh airmata di pipinya, mencoba menghapus patah hatinya.

Tenten mencondongkan badannya ke depan, diikuti oleh teman- temannya yang terlihat tertarik dan bersemangat. "Apakah ada yang punya…" bisiknya lirih, "pena?"

…

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, menyapu rambutnya frustasi. Dia lelah. Dia bangun pagi- pagi benar hari itu, berlatih sepanjang hari, dan merasa bahwa ada yang tidak benar dengan perasaannya belakangan ini.

Sekarang hampir jam empat pagi, dan dia tidak bisa tidur.

Semua karena gadis berambut merah muda bodoh yang sering berciuman dengannya belakangan ini. Dengan tubuh yang selalu menguarkan aroma segar buah semangka dan kulit yang sangat lembut, membuat Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih padanya.

_"Besok adalah hari kasih sayang, Sasuke-kun. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Mau jalan… bersama?"_

_"….Hari valentine hanya untuk yang berpasangan, Sakura."_

_"Aku tahu."_

_"..dan kita bukan pasangan, Sakura."_

_"… Aku tahu."_

Wajah kecewa Sakura kembali berkelebat di kepalanya. Sakura sudah mengalami cukup banyak hal sulit karenanya, Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya selama ini. Jadi mengapa Sakura membiarkan dia mendekatinya?

Sasuke meninju bantalnya, mencoba membuatnya lebih lembut dan nyaman, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa masalah tidurnya bukan ada pada bantal itu. Masalahnya adalah seorang gadis yang benar- benar dia suka. Gadis yang baru saja dia patahkan hatinya -sekali lagi.

_"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, bukan kah ada sesuatu di antara kita-"_

_"Kita bukan apa- apa, Sakura."_

Sasuke hampir tidak dapat menahan rasa bersalah yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Dia benar- benar sudah berlaku kasar pada Sakura siang tadi. Mereka mungkin bisa menjadi sesuatu suatu hari nanti. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi sesuatu tadi.

Sasuke berdiri. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Dia lebih baik menggunakan waktunya, putusnya, menunju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti baju.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi berlatih, pada hari kasih sayang. Dia akan menjauh, menjauh dari rumah sakit dan dari dokter cantik bermata klorofil itu.

…

Itu adalah rencana awalnya.

Tapi kemudian ia menemukan empat kunoichi muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. Satu pemalu, seorang lagi adalah rekan satu tim Hyuuga, dan seorang mantan penggemar, ketiganya menahan Sakura yang hampir tak sadarkan diri di depan pintunya.

Sasuke memicing memandangi mereka. "Apa kalian tahu jam berapa sekarang? Jam empat pagi!"

Si mantan penggemar melemparinya tatapan dingin. "Ada sesuatu yang mau Sakura katakan." Dia lantas mendorong gadis merah muda di sampingnya dan berbisik, "Buruan, Saku."

"Sasuke," mulai Sakura, menegakan tubuhnya dan maju beberapa langkah dari teman- temannya. Sakura berhenti dan menatap mereka dari bahunya. Dengan malas, ketiganya mundur menjauh, Sakura menunggu sampai mereka cukup jauh dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua sebelum dia mulai bicara.

"Kau kejam! Kau mengatakan hal yang jahat dan kau tidak menyukaiku dan _aku membencimu_, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura berhenti sebentar dan menghela napas kasar, merogoh sesuatu di sakunya, kemudian Sasuke tersadar akan beberapa hal:

(A) Sakura mabuk

(B) Sakura menangis, dan

(C) Sakura serius.

"Sakura…" Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, tetapi setidaknya Sasuke ingin meyakinkan Sakura agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berbaring sebentar. Sakura terlihat seperti akan jatuh kapan saja.

Sakura tidak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk berbicara, karena sepertinya dia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang tadi ia cari, dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip. Itu adalah sebuah amplop.

"Ini bukan surat cinta," kata Sakura cepat.

Sasuke meraih amplop itu. Cengkeraman tangan Sakura mengendur, surat itu diraihnya.

Dan sang gadis kehilangan kesadarannya bersamaan dengan surat itu.

Sasuke ditinggalkan dengan seorang gadis mantan-entah apa- yang tak sadarkan diri di lengannya, sebuah surat-yang bukan surat cinta- di tangannya, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

…

_**Sasuke**,_

(ada 'kun' di belakang namanya, namun dicoret, Sasuke menyadarinya.)

**_Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Jangan bicara padaku lagi, karena suaramu membuat jantungku berdegup keras sedang aku tidak mau mencintaimu lagi._**

**_Jangan mendekat padaku lagi, karena aku masih berpikir bahwa kau tampan, dan matamu membuatku ingin jatuh di pelukanmu dan tidak pernah lepas lagi, bahkan sampi berjuta- juta tahun, karena aku merasa aman dan bahagia berada di sana, sedang aku tidak mau mencintaimu lagi._**

_**Jangan cium aku lagi, karena saat kau menyebut namaku, dengan napas terengah, atau saat kau mengelus kulit di bawah keliman bajuku, sebelum meminta maaf dan menjauh, atau saat kau menarik rambutku di tanganmu untuk menciumku lebih dalam, itu menghancurkan hatiku karena semua itu tidak nyata, sedang aku tidak mau mencitaimu lagi.**_

**_Lupakan namaku. Saat kau menyebutnya, itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebh cepat. Lupakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Lupakan semuanya. Hanya memikirkan bahwa aku ada di pikiranmu membuat aku tersenyum._**

**_Sedang aku tidak mau mencintaimu lagi._**

**_Demi yang terbaik,_**

**_Haruno Sakura_**

**…**

Sakura bangun enam jam kemudian di sebuah ranjang yang tidak ia kenali, mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin, dengan kepala yang rasanya mau meledak. Rasa yang sempurna untuk mengawali hari terburuk tahun ini.

Dia mengerang, duduk perlahan dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Dindingnya kosong, ada lemari pakaian yang tersusun rapi, dan selimut biru gelap.

Dan kemudian kilasan kejadian semalam memutar di pikirannya.

Sakura mengerjap. Surat bodoh itu! Apakah dia benar- benar sudah menyerahkannya pada Sasuke? Mungkin Sasuke belum membacanya…mungkin dia sudah membuangnya?

Dengan harapan terakhirnya, Sakura melompat dari ranjang, bersiap untuk bertemu Sasuke dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Sakura ingin tahu dimana Sasuke, ia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke-lah yang membawanya ke dalam kamar ini semalam.

Pemikirannya membuatnya terbakar rasa malu.

Sambil mencengkeram kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, ia bergeser ke tepian ranjang dan-

_Srek_.

Menduduki sesuatu.

Ingin tahu – dan sedikit berharap- Sakura bergeser dari sesuatu yang ia duduki.

Itu adalah sebuah amplop.

Merasa lega. Sakura berpikir bahwa itu adalah amplop yang sama yang dia berikan pada Sasuke tadi malam. Tapi kemudian dia melihat ada namanya tertulis di sana.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura memegangnya, membuka penutup amplop dan menarik suratnya. Dan kemudian dia mulai membacanya.

…

**_Sakura sayang,_**

**_Terkadang, saat aku menciummu, kau begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa_ _merasakan jantungmu berdegup kencang. Begitu keras dan cepat, tapi aku menyadarinya bukan karena itu._**

**_Aku menyadarinya karena_ _jantungku juga berdegup sama kencangnya._**

**_Sakura, kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau minta dalam suratmu tadi._**

**_Sasuke_**

**_…_**

"Selamat hari kasih sayang."

Sakura melompat kaget dan menengadah. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menyandar pada bingkai pintu kamarnya, lengannya terlipat di depan dada, ekpresinya biasa.

Sakura memegang surat di tangannya terlalu kencang sampai tepiannya berkerut. "Kau juga…?" kata Sakura hati- hati.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura utuk waktu yang lama. Kemudian dia melangkah maju, untuk duduk di dekat Sakura di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke berbicara padanya, dia tidak mendengarkan perintah dalam surat Sakura untuk tidak bicara padanya lagi.

Napas Sakura terhenti di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab Sasuke.

"Sakura." melanggar satu lagi permintaan .

"…Tidak."

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Melanggar satu peraturan lain. Dia menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Sakura, mata hitamnya menatap tepat pada mata hijau Sakura.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sakura menutup matanya. Sasuke hampir melanggar semua peraturan yang Sakura buat untuknya di dalam suratnya. Sakura tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintainya, walaupun Sasuke mungkin akan menghancurkan hatinya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sakura lemah.

"Bagus."

Kemudian Sasuke melanggar peraturan terakhirnya. Dia mencium Sakura, lama dan dalam, lembur dan manis. Sasuke menciumi seluruh jemari tangan kanan Sakura, pundaknya, garis rahangnya, bibirnya. Memeluknya erat, dan membisikan nama Sakura di telinganya, lagi dan lagi. Sasuke melanggar peraturan Sakura, lagi dan lagi.

Sakura akhirnya bisa menghentikannya, mengambil napas yang tidak teratur. "Aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini lagi, Sasuke." Sakura mulai menolak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berkabut. "Baiklah, apa kau mau pergi makan siang? Aku yang traktir."

Sakura ternganga menatap Sasuke. "Apa? kenapa-"

Sasuke berdiri. "Sekarang hari kasih sayang, kan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa menjawab.

"dan hari kasih sayang adalah untuk pasangan, kan?"

Sakura masih terdiam, sebuah harapan mengembang di dalam dadanya.

"Ayo pergi."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah bingung, dan hanya mengangkat kepala saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Surat cintamu benar- benar buruk, tahu tidak."

"….Aku mencintaimu juga, Sasuke-kun."

**A/N**: What's up people, i am Eve and for those who wonder, yes i still am alive.

Dengan dipublisnya cerita ini, saya menyatakan dengan resmi bahwa saya hiatus.

Maaf untuk tidak mengupdate cerita Multi-Chapter dan satu cerita terjemahan saya. Laptop saya eror dan saya kehilangan seluruh data (termasuk seluruh fanfiksi yang belum sempat terpublish. Alhasil saya jadi males mau menulis ulang selama berbulan- bulan. Semua akan saya selesaikan kalau mood saya sudah kembali. wink.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
